Llorar es de cobardes Y olvidar no es de humanos
by aleejandraa
Summary: Ella vio esa cara de soslayo y se la grabó en la mente porque ignorar no significa dejar de escuchar, porque ignorar nunca significaría olvidar. Reto Momentos Perdidos, Momentos Creados del foro Provocare Ravenclaw.


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo reconocible no me pertenece, sólo los pequeños inventos para hacer esta locura funcionar.

**Advertencias**: No se espanten antes de leer, nada de romance ni siquiera un poco de amistad.

* * *

Este fic participa del Reto **Momenos perdidos, Momentos Creados** del Foro **Provocare Ravenclaw**.

* * *

Angelina Johnson & Draco Malfoy

Llorar es de cobardes. Y olvidar no es de humanos.

Angelina Johnson derramó un par de lágrimas que se convirtieron en sollozos rápidamente.

No sabía muy bien adonde había caído cuando seguía un extraño recorrido que sus pies habían programado. Lo único que esperaba era estar lejos de miradas curiosas. No necesitaba que la consolasen, solo que la dejasen en paz.

Lo extrañaba demasiado. Se le hacía tan necesario como respirar y, por esa razón, en este momento, parecía que a su alrededor el aire escaseaba, con una lentitud premeditada que la debilitaba de a poco, dejándola sufrir un rato más.

— Anthony— susurró dolorosamente, llamándole entre gimoteos.

Su hermanito. Esa cosita pequeña que ella había tenido que cuidar para que su madre saliera a trabajar durante incontables años, el bebé que la hacía reír cuando sentía que no podía aguantar las presiones. Él era la razón de todo lo que ella era: una chica determinada, fuerte como un roble, por lo menos, puertas para fuera; le había enseñado tanto… le había dado paciencia, buenas anécdotas y recuerdos, risas y llanto, del bueno y del malo.

— ¿Anthony es tu noviecito, Johnson?— se burló una voz cruelmente y ella sintió como una pesa de muchos, muchos kilos caía sobre su pecho.

Levantó la vista y vio a Draco Malfoy sonreír frente a ella en el pasillo del tercer piso en el que se había refugiado.

El Slytherin estaba solo y parecía que únicamente tenía ganas de molestar a alguien.

Angelina soltó un sollozo aún más fuerte que los anteriores y volvió a esconder su cabeza, ignorando los comentarios burlones.

— Llorar es de cobardes, Johnson— dijo él fríamente con una mueca burlesca pintada en su cara.

Ella vio esa cara de soslayo y se la grabó en la mente porque ignorar no significa dejar de escuchar, porque ignorar nunca significaría olvidar.

Y la cara de Malfoy no se la olvidaría nunca. Porque alguien como él había matado a su hermano, porque un maldito idiota de los que Draco apoyaba la había dañado llevándose a su pequeñito y perdonar no era de lo que mejor se le daba.

Angelina se dirigió al Gran Comedor donde se atendían los heridos de la Batalla que había culminado hacia apenas horas.

Ella se había encargado de registrar las linderas del bosque junto con algunos compañeros y ahora reemprendía el camino de vuelta al derruido castillo.

Se permitió sonreír por un segundo, festejando la victoria de Harry, la victoria de todos. Se permitió pensar que el reinado del terror había acabado y que, ahora, los magos descubrirían lo que era vivir en una paz imperturbable.

Todo dolía un poco menos con ese brillante porvenir, todo lo que le había arruinado días y noches ahora parecía un tanto menos molesto.

Recordó a su hermanito y sonrió. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a convivir con la perdida pero lo había hecho por él, lo había hecho para que Anthony se sintiera orgulloso donde quisiera que estuviera porque, aún después de los años, él era lo más importante para ella.

Tuvo que subir unos tramos de escaleras para evitar una zona inestable vigilada por un par de aurors y, cuando estaba agarrando un atajo para llegar a su destino, escuchó ruidos y sollozos desde un aula a puerta cerrada.

Preocupada, blandiendo su varita frente a ella para salvar a la posible persona que estuviera batiéndose a duelo o que estuviera lastimada, entró en la habitación y lo que se encontró le dio un retorcijón en el estómago.

Draco Malfoy, de espaldas a ella, lloraba audiblemente mientras conjuraba maldiciones para hacer añicos los restos de los pupitres.

— Llorar es de cobardes, Malfoy— le recordó ella pero la pequeña sonrisa suavizó el efecto de sus palabras.

El muchacho se volteó para verla abandonar la habitación.

Porque no busca vengarse de él pero tampoco había podido olvidarlo.


End file.
